unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fobarimperius
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Fobarimperius! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Hypercane Re: Just Letting You Know Sorry! After I left, I got bunch of school exam papers to do. Anyways, I claim the Fixer that has skill: Take damage but survive, and swap with another player in reserve. Keep all upgrades, but lose all wounds and marks. This is the image. 00:18, September 5, 2018 (UTC) ToFT Administration News Hello Minister Fobar, I want to let you know that there may be a potential server partnership that was offered by a regular user of the ToFT server but someone who is a member of the Administration on the KH server. There will be a meeting with the said user tomorrow in the afternoon to discuss the details and have everyone weigh in. I am aware you will not be able to be present, but I assure your views as best represented as it can be will be heard in there. I will provide further updates of this development CouncilOrg (talk) 16:27, March 17, 2019 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki Re: ToFT Administration News Hello, Yes, I can certainly postpone any final decision until you can read the transcript and ask any follow up questions of your own. I do have other development which concerns Callum. I posted this in the ToFT High Council group DM so I will just copy and paste verbatim what I wrote there: "So this is gonna be a little strange for the high council to believe, but I got in contact with Callum. In a nutshell, the reason why he didn't seem to respond to the pings I sent to him in the ToFT server was likely due to him changing his notifications for a lot of servers. Additionally, he was confused on his exact role. He thought he wasn't a member of the Administration but rather a Chat Moderator. Well I explained to him that yes he is a Chat Moderator but he is priviledged to participate in Administration meetings. So that clears it up. He did say he could have been DMed about things but I told him it would be a bit of a hassle for me to do it when I can just ping him from the server so that he can see what's going on. He has now turned on his notifications for ToFT in light of this understanding. Now we did leave open the possibility of reinstating him with full seniority restored but I figure I let the high council know about this and make a judgment" I discussed this with the rest of the Administration and opinions were generally either neutral or not opposed to readmittance. However, there were lingering questions that some members were raising so I decided to have Callum personally explain to them behind closed doors why he was excessively absent and clear up the air. In a nutshell, it seems to be a big misunderstanding and lack of communication. For the former, he was kinda confused as to what his exact role was. He knew he was a Chat Moderator but didn't know he counted as a member of the Administration. He based this assumption off of experience of another Administration he was a member of and assumed we operated the same way. The latter was that he was tied up with some real life matters and decided to change his notifications by muting one by one all the servers he was on which blocked any pings that can be sent to him. So I asked if Callum wants to personally be reinstated back and if so, then he would have to commit to being more attentive and turn back his notifications. What we got was not a firm answer and him just shoe horning the decision onto someone else which is me. The Administration was not accepting it and thus wanted him to make the call for himself. He requested time to think about it and said he will return a firm response tomorrow. I decided to grant him that. That's all for right now. I will update you further if anything comes up CouncilOrg (talk) 00:33, March 18, 2019 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki ToFT Administration Member Reinstated Hello Fobar, I want to inform you that Callum has decided that he wish to be reinstated back to the Administration. He has made the commitment that he will make sure his notifications is turned on and that he will be very attentive to any pings as well as important meetings held by the Administration. Nobody really opposed his reinstatement due to him making that commitment to them. I figure you would not be opposed since you did say yesterday that if he is serious and committed, then you are fine with reinstatement. That's all for now. I will post more on your talk page when other developments arises CouncilOrg (talk) 17:10, March 18, 2019 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki ToFT New Administration Member Appointed Hey Fobar, Now that Callum has been reinstated, he wished to take part in the formal rename negotiations that has been put on hold until your return. Since I am a bit OCD about having a odd number of people vote on a important matter, members of the Administration took the liberty in finding another member to get us to an odd number. Sass nominated Giedrius to be added to the Administration. A interview/confirmation process went underway where most of the members took part and it was virtually unanimous. Gied will be brought up to speed on other things. But he and Callum have already cast their votes on the renames and are looking forward to working more on it when you return. That's all for the time being. If more comes up, I'll post them on your talk page CouncilOrg (talk) 19:05, March 18, 2019 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki Re: Your Observation Hey Fobar, Hahaha I assure you that there was no coordinated or choreographed strategy by the High Council of ToFT to do things as soon as you are temporarily incapacitated. It was just something that came up and was put on the agenda. Do not worry. I will always keep you in the loop. You may have a lot to read when you get back, but at least you have a basic understanding of what's going on. Lol it feels like you are suggesting some sort of conspiracy is happening behind your back CouncilOrg (talk) 02:48, March 19, 2019 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki Re: Getting Things Done Hey there, Well I think it must be me who wants to get things moving so that I won't have much to worry about later on. I do want to say that I proposed to the High Council possible reformating of the policies, redesigning the wiki in terms of rewriting the community message, the headers, and even getting a new background to coincide with the eventual rename of this place. There's a lot I am putting on the agenda and I want to make sure members can participate while you are still in the loop about these things CouncilOrg (talk) 03:01, March 19, 2019 (UTC) President of the ToFT Wiki